My Sexy Demon
by ChibiTrancy
Summary: "Claude pode concluir que seu mestre andava tendo sonhos, sonhos que resultaram em desejos pecaminosos. Porém, se ambas as almas estavam eternamente condenadas, que mal faria realizar estes desejos?"


My sexy demon

Chapter one: Sweet Dreams.

- Danna-sama... – O mordomo sussurrava sensualmente, chamando seu mestre – Vamos, não há porque se controlar. Sabes o quanto seus gemidos me excitam.

- Claude ... – Gemia o pequenino – Por favor...

O loiro acariciava descuidado os cabelos negros e macios de seu mordomo, que por sua vez, lambia de forma sensual o pênis ereto do mesmo.

Alois Trancy era um garoto de 13 anos, que possuía uma atração um tanto quanto inapropriada por seu mordomo Claude Faustus, um homem atraente, sensual e habilidoso. Possuía belos olhos dourados, que mesmo cobertos por um óculos de grau, eram extremamente chamativos. Sua pele era branca como a neve, e igualmente macia. Seus cabelos eram negros como a noite e faziam um perfeito contraste com sua derme.

Claude não desistira. Começara a sugar o membro do pequeno.

- Ahmm... Claude, por favor, mais depressa. – Pedia o garoto dos cabelos louros – Por favor, eu não agüento mais...

O mordomo sorrira sutilmente, sem largar o membro de seu mestre.

- Amo quando você geme. – Sibilou.

Sem mais palavras, o mordomo apenas adentrou um de seus dedos na entrada do menor. Um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto ao ver a expressão de Alois, que, aparentemente sentia dores.

- OH! Claude... O que você ... – Gemia – Amh, isso dói, seu...

- Shhh... Eu sei que está gostando. – Ria o demônio – Você é, de fato, uma vadia, Alois Trancy.

O garoto emitia sons altos, o que era algo totalmente inapropriado, pois outros empregados podiam facilmente ouvi-los.

- Você faz muito barulho, vossa majestade. – Disse Claude severamente – Os outros serventes podem nos ouvir. E o que você dirá? Que estava "brincando" com o mordomo?

- Por favor Claude, não seja tão rude comigo. – Pedia o pequenino – Você é tão cruel... Porque não me trata com mais amor?

Novamente o mordomo riu, uma risada carregada de desdém e ironia.

- Porque devo castigar-lhe – Sussurrava o homem – Garotos travessos devem ser castigados.

O maior retomara as sucções enquanto fazia movimentos de "vai-e-vem" com seu dedo. Alois contorcia-se de prazer,gemia cada vez mais alto, além de implorar por mais. Seu corpo implorava por satisfação. Não era questão de querer, e sim de precisar.

- Claude... – Dizia o loiro entre gemidos – Vá logo com isso...

- É simples, vossa majestade. – Respondeu o mordomo – Me ordene. Farei o que desejares.

- Me foda. – Gemeu o garoto.

- Como disse, meu pequenino? – Provocou o mais velho.

- Você ouviu, maldito! – Bradou o conde.

O moreno sorrira irônico, e introduzira um segundo dedo na entrada de Alois, que gritara em resposta.

- Me perdoe, mas não ouvir direito... – Respondeu Claude sarcasticamente. – Não fiquei irritado, meste, só acho um tanto difícil ouvir algo com clareza enquanto uma vadia grita ao seu lado.

O loiro corou, não teve resposta.

- Será que poderia repetir, Your Highness? – O mordomo não cessara suas provocações.

- Claude por favor... – Pedia o loiro – Me foda de uma vez...

- Implore.

- N-Não... – Balbuciou o menino – Não posso continuar com esta humilhação, ainda mais em frente a um empregado.

O sorriso irônico novamente formou-se na pálida face do mordomo.

- Mesmo? – Indagou introduzindo um terceiro dedo na entrada apertada do loiro.

- Eu imploro! – Gritou – Eu lhe imploro, Claude! Eu sou seu, somente seu ... Por favor, me foda...

O garoto contorcia-se em sua cama, com os lençóis totalmente desarrumados e amassados, ele os agarrava, enquanto arfava. Estava em seu limite, precisava satisfazer-se urgentemente.

- ... Your Highness? – Ouvira.

Enfim, o garoto abriu seus olhos.

- Como? – Foi o que conseguira dizer.

- Está tudo bem, Vossa Majestade? – Indagou o mordomo.

Alois estava em sua cama, confuso e atordoado. Seus cabelos bagunçados atrapalhavam sua visão. Claude estava lá, porém, em pé a sua frente. Havia sido tudo um sonho.

- Está ... – Balbuciou em resposta.

- Ah... – Respondeu o mordomo – Pois vim até aqui acordá-lo, vossa majestade, e quando cheguei, dizias umas coisas um tanto eróticas.

O demônio sorrira com malícia, fazendo o menor constranger-se. Este, por sua vez, apenas desviou o olhar, com sua face corada.

- Você ouviu? ... – Perguntou envergonhado.

- Claramente. – Sibilou Claude – Cada palavra.

- Pois fora apenas um sonho – Disse o menino.

- Claro. – Respondeu o homem – Mas agora, queres que eu lhe vista, Your Highness?

O pequeno pensou por um breve instante.

- Será que você poderia deixar-me a sós por um instante? – Pediu o garoto.

- Como quiseres, Your Highness. – Respondeu o mais velho. – Se precisares, apenas chame meu nome. Estarei ás ordens.

Dito isto, Claude deixou o aposento, sorrindo estranhamente.

Alois estava extremamente envergonhado. Nunca imaginara que falava dormindo.

Até o momento, seu fetiche por Claude Faustus havia sido mantido em segredo, até porque, apaixonar-se por um empregado era suficientemente humilhante, e desejá-lo ainda por cima? Porém, era esta a verdade. Alois o desejava, queria sentir seus corpos unidos, queria se tornar um só com ele, queria sentir o sabor de seu beijo, o calor de seu abraço...

Mas e agora? Ele não sabia nem como poderia voltar a olhá-lo nos olhos.

Apesar da idade, Alois não era nem um pouco inocente, e perceba a malícia nos olhos do mordomo quando este, deixara o quarto. Por um breve instante, passara pela cabeça do loiro que o moreno pudesse desejá-lo também, porém, preferiu não criar expectativa. Sem sonhos, sem decepção, certo?

Aquele sonho não saíra da cabeça do pequeno. Por mais que ele tentasse, aquelas cenas – tão nítidas – não deixavam sua mente de maneira alguma. Por conta disto, ele não havia deixado sua cama.

- Claude ... – Sussurrava.

Involuntariamente, o garoto levou uma de suas mãos até seu membro

- Eu não deveria estar assim... – Murmurou ao notar a ereção.

Porém, não era algo que ele pudesse evitar. Claude sempre o excitara, e depois daquele sonho, ele precisava urgentemente de satisfação.

- Não posso deixá-lo me ver neste estado ... – Dizia – De maneira alguma...

O membro de Alois permanecera ereto, implorando por atenção. Ele não pdia negar que era culpa do sonho, que era culpe de Claude, e sem tirar aquelas cenas da cabeça, começara a tocar-se. Lentamente, ele alisava o próprio pênis com os dedos, e conforme o prazer aumentava, a velocidade dos movimentos também, atingindo um delicioso frenesi.

- Claude... – Gemeu.

Era mais do que óbvio que o garoto não parava de pensar no belo mordomo de cabelos negros. Não parava de imaginá-lo, não parava de querê-lo, não parava de desejá-lo. As imagens do belo sonho tomavam sua mente como flash's, e o loiro podia ouvir claramente cada palavra declamada poeticamente no firme timbre de voz do moreno.

"_Amo quando você geme."_

Palavras que até então pareciam tão reais, porém, foram tão ilusórias, a ponto de despertar no menino sensações que ele mesmo desconhecia.

Os toques ganhavam cada vez mais velocidade, e os gemidos do pequeno,mais volume, conforme o prazer e o desejo aumentavam, e em pouco tempo, Alois atingira o orgasmo, acompanhado por um alto e longo gemido.

O conde permanecera na cama por mais alguns instantes. Seus cabelos bagunçados, seu rosto corado, as mãos sujas pelo líquido espesso que o mesmo expelira. Ele arfava, sua respiração era pesada, descompassada e ainda pronunciava em um fio de voz o nome de seu amado.

Uma calmaria tomou conta de si, e tudo que ele mais queria no momento era um abraço. Um caloroso abraço do belo demônio. Alois era humano, e como todos de sua espécie, também necessitava de amor, carinho e afeto, porém, ninguém parecia entendê-lo. Talvez todas essas mudanças extremas de humor pudessem ser amenizadas se ele –finalmente- se sentisse amado.

Imerso em pensamentos aconchegantes, o garoto foi bruscamente interrompido pelo barulho do baque oco, alguém batia na porta.

- Your Highness... – Sibilava Claude – Já preparei seu banho.

Enfim, o garoto voltou a realidade. E voltou desesperado, por sinal. Não poderia ser visto daquela maneira.

- Espere! – Gritara o loiro em total desespero – Não entre, é uma ordem!

- Como quiseres, Vossa Majestade. – Respondeu o mordomo dos olhos dourados.

Desesperado, o garoto limpou-se com o lençol, na esperança de se livrar de todo aquele líquido. Vestira sua camisola rapidamente, e observou se estava tudo devidamente arrumado, porém, dera-se conta de que deixar o lençol sujo encima da cama não era nem de longe uma boa idéia, por tanto, percorrera cada centímetro do quarto com o olhar, a procura de algum lugar para escondê-lo.

- Your Highness... – Chamou Claude – Precisas levantar-se.

Novamente, o desespero tomou conta do garoto, que apressado, escondera o lençol amarrotado embaixo de sua cama, na esperança de que o mordomo não o avistasse.

- Pode entrar! – Anunciou o loiro encolhendo-se em seu leito, com a expressão mais inocente possível estampada em seu pálido rosto, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

O ranger cuja porta emitiu ao abrir-se fez o corpo de Alois arrepiar-se, coisa que se repetira apenas ao ver a figura do mordomo aparecer a sua frente.

- Vossa Alteza, seu banho está pronto. – Declarou o belo homem – Fiz questão de adequar a temperatura da água, deixando-a perfeita para meu mestre.

O conde sorriu e levantou-se da cama. Quando seus pés descalços tocaram o gelado piso, um terceiro arrepio percorreu sua espinha, porém, continuara andando em direção ao mordomo.

- Sorria. – Ordenou o pequenino ainda nervoso.

Claude abrira um sorriso forçado, fazendo a felicidade de seu mestre, que batera palmas a fim de expressá-la.

- Vá indo na frente, mestre. – Disse o mais velho – Arrumarei tua cama, e logo em seguida, irei banhá-lo.

- Não estou lembrado de ter perdido a você, dar-me ordens, Claude. – Respondeu Alois friamente. – O farei apenas porque quero, e não porque pediste.

- Como quiser, mestre. – Assentiu Claude.

O loiro apenas deu as costas, deixando o aposento. Porém, em meio caminho, a lembrança do lençol sujo que fora deixado de lado tomou seus pensamentos, fazendo-o virar-se para observar o que o mordomo fazia, porém, ele apenas permanecera parado em frente ao leito.

- Não toque em nada! – Bradou Alois. – Apenas arrume a cama e venha!

- Yes, your highness. – Respondeu Claude sorrindo.

Ao certificar-se de que seu mestre já havia o deixado, o mordomo agachou-se observara o pano escondido embaixo da cama. Ele percebera pelo olhar do pequenino, estava estampado em seus belos olhos azuis, que ele escondia algum segredo, algo que o maior descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"_Crianças são pateticamente ingênuas." _

Curioso, tomou o lençol de seda em suas mãos gélidas, e logo, retirara sua luva para dedilhá-lo a fim de descobrir a razão pelo qual seu mestre o havia escondido.

A seda estava quente, sinal de que havia sido a pouco manuseada, nada de anormal até então, porém, com um pouco mais de paciência, Claude logo pudera sentir um líquido quente e espesso por entre o pano.

O mordomo sorrira malicioso e lambuzou os dedos com "aquilo". Observara por um breve instante.

Seria o que ele estava pensando?

Levou os dedos a boca e sugou-os sutilmente, buscando identificar o líquido pelo sabor.

Sim, era exatamente o que ele suspeitara.

Claude pode concluir que seu mestre andava tendo sonhos, sonhos que resultaram em desejos pecaminosos. Porém, se ambas as almas estavam eternamente condenadas, que mal faria realizar estes desejos?


End file.
